1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to special effect devices and systems and residential theme lighting products that imitate or simulate flames from an actual fire, and, more particularly, to a flame simulator that produces realistic flame effects with flowing air, fabric flame elements, and multiple light sources with reduced heat, with reduced maintenance requirements, and as a standalone unit, i.e., a device that continues to operate unaided once it is switched on or is powered.
2. Relevant Background
There are many applications and uses for devices that simulate fire or the flames of a fire. For example, simulated flame devices or flame simulators are used in amusement parks to provide desired lighting and to create the illusion to people on a ride that they are passing fire. Simulated flames and fire are used in place of real fire to address safety and maintenance concems. The flame simulators may be provided as burning logs, torches held by ride characters or mounted on walls, and in many other situations. Additionally, there is a growing trend toward the use of flame simulators in residential settings such as outdoor theme lighting, imitation logs burning in a fireplace, and the like.
A number of challenges face the designer of a flame simulator. There is a demand that the flame be realistic even from relatively short distances. Homeowners, amusement park operators, and other users also require that the flame simulators be very safe to use, be easy to maintain, and be relatively inexpensive. Existing flame simulators have not been able to effectively address all of these requirements, and there is a continuing demand for improved ways of producing a flame special effect.
One type of flame simulator uses a silk flame element that is illuminated by a light source. To make the effect more realistic, air current or flow from a fan is directed over the flame element that can make produced “flame” appear to flicker. Unfortunately, there are a number of problems with using silk flame simulators especially in applications that require many hours of service such as in amusement parks and in outdoor residential and commercial lighting fixtures. Typical silk flame simulators use incandescent lighting to illuminate the flame elements. The bulbs have fairly short lives and need to be replaced regularly. Also, incandescent bulbs or lamps produce significant amounts of heat that may result in fire hazards and, at the least, results in safety hazards as the simulator housing the incandescent bulb or lamp becomes very hot. Hence, the heat must be removed and/or the simulator has to be positioned in locations where it will not be contacted by people and flammable materials.
In addition to unwanted heat, silk flame simulators often use fans or blowers that are noisy, which may ruin the fire effect (e.g., the simulator will not sound like a real fire). The fans or blowers often also move a large volume of air over the flame element, and this may cause the flame element to move unrealistically and/or cause air currents near the device that tend to spoil the desired fire simulation. The flame elements themselves are also often not very realistic in their shape or in their pattern of movement. For example, a single flame element or sheet is used that may be heavy and shaped in a pattern that does not move like a real flame or look like a flame when illuminated. Often, the flames are simply cut out in a pattern that leaves exposed threads or edges, which unravel or fray as the elements flap in the high volume air current produced by the fan. The effect achieved also rapidly deteriorates, and the flame elements have to be replaced often. The replacement of the flame elements can also cause problems as the flame elements are often attached in a manner that makes their replacement subjective to the person installing the new flame. As a result, the original orientation of the flame elements may not be produced as the flame elements are positioned in a new location or orientation, which often results in a much different visual effect that generally is not the one intended by the designer of the simulator. Yet another problem with many flame simulators, including silk flame simulators, is the amount of extra unwanted light that passes by the flame (i.e., blow-by). Blow-by is a particular problem in dark, enclosed areas such as ride tunnels or chambers and can essentially destroy the overall look of the flame illusion that is produced by the flame simulator.
There continues to be a demand for innovative flame simulators. Preferably, such flame simulators will be easy to maintain, will produce less heat, will be inexpensive to manufacture, and will produce improved visual effects (i.e., more accurately represent flames of a fire to an observer).